


Porcelain

by WaywardGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad!Dom Graves, Drugs, Feminization, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, doll au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: “Perfect,” Graves says, “absolutely perfect. Just hold still a little longer.” Credence tries to nod his head but it ends up lolling to the side. The drugs Graves gives him to keep the obscurus under control makes him groggy. Of course, he holds still. He can’t do much on his own anymore, but Percival is there and Percival will take care of him. He feels the older man drag the bright red color across his plump lips.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckingkinney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/gifts).



* * *

 

“Perfect,” Graves says, “absolutely perfect. Just hold still a little longer.” Credence tries to nod his head but it ends up lolling to the side. The drugs Graves gives him to keep the obscurus under control makes him groggy. Of course, he holds still. He can’t do much on his own anymore, but Percival is there and Percival will take care of him. He feels the older man drag the bright red color across his plump lips. He’s been in this room for hours now; Graves dressing him up, dressing him down, trying to find the perfect outfit for his boy, his pet. Now, Credence sits on his little plush bench in front of his vanity, facing away from the mirror. All he’s wearing is a pair of red, lace panties.

While Percival paints his doll’s face with one hand, he uses the other to trail the lines of Credence’s body. He traces along his ribs, no longer protruding; his chest and jaw that Graves takes great care to keep totally smooth; the tips of his fingers run down the boy’s thighs which minutely twitch. Percival feels a little pang of guilt, he misses the days he could have the young man trembling at his touch; totally dismantled, lost in lust, beneath him. But Credence is so loose and malleable like this, and Graves thinks he sees him smile once or twice, so the boy must be _happy_.

Graves caps the lipstick and puts it back on the vanity. He grabs a compact and sits down next to the boy on the bench. “Look at you, look how pretty you are.” He says, raising the mirror so the younger man can see. Credence takes in the splash of color that makes his lips look like blood. His long hair is pulled into a half-ponytail and flared at the top of his head, the dark locks flow down like a fountain, curled into soft ringlets past his shoulders. The eyeliner makes his already feline eyes more prominent, Percival is getting quite good at it. He’s never considered himself handsome and he never considered wearing makeup before, he had no desire to, but he’s getting used to it. He looks at himself and he knows he’s never looked more beautiful, he knows Percival loves this, and that makes it all worth it.

Graves replaces the compact and spins so he’s kneeling in front of the younger man, Credence imagines if he had been wearing his coat it would have swooped around him like when he used to apparate into their alley.

“Oh, my boy,” he says, his voice low, “you’re so beautiful with your red lips and your red lace.” Reverently, his hands are roaming over the boy’s skin again. He brings them up to Credence’s nipples and he hears a small huff of breath from above him. He leans in close, whispering into his ear, “Let’s see if we can’t get these to match too.” Percival starts assaulting his nipples with his fingers and his teeth, alternating between sucking and licking and biting and pulling and rubbing and Credence is lost in sensation; it’s too much and not enough, too fast and too slow.

Graves dives in and captures those pretty red lips in a crushing kiss, ruining his hard work. He pulls away and looks into the hazy brown eyes, trying to see what was going through his pet’s mind. Percival brings his thumb up and smears the lipstick across Credence’s face, messing up the powder and blush on his cheeks. He slips two fingers into the pliant mouth and pushes inside. He feels the ridges of his teeth and the younger man’s tongues give little aborted licks against Graves’ skin. He presses his fingers as far down as he can go and Credence gags around them, tears start to form in his eyes, but Percival pays it no mind. He’s not _really_ hurting the boy and he always looks even prettier when he cries.

Graves sweeps his pet into his arms, one hand under his thighs, taking the weight and pressing him to his body. The other hand cradles the back of his neck, not wanting him to hurt himself if his head falls, as it tends to do. He lays Credence gently onto the pillows of their bed and he rips the panties open. The boy’s cock hangs flaccid from the tattered remains of red lace. Graves starts stroking it, he knows he can’t get the boy hard enough for him to actually come when he’s in this state, but he’s pleased when a bit of blood rushes down and his member stiffens a little in his hands. He focuses on the tip, tugging and twisting while his boy breathes heavily above him. Percival can tell that he’s over stimulating the young man, if the streaming tears are anything to go by. He’s a tenacious man, and a perfectionist, so he doesn’t stop until the head matches the color of his nipples.

Once he’s satisfied he plunges his fingers back into the wet heat of his mouth, fucking in and out until he has enough slick to twist two and then three fingers into the boy’s loose hole. He leans down and bites into the soft skin of the young man’s collarbone. Credence keens high at the pain and clenches around Graves’ fingers. Percival is mesmerized at the dark red imprints from his teeth on the porcelain skin. He frees his cock and with a whispered word to lube it up he’s pressing into the velvet lining of the lithe body beneath him. Percival starts fucking into him, hard, at a pace that’s just too rough.

Credence tosses his head back and forth, doing his best to get away, to beg him to stop; but Graves doesn’t relent. He reaches down and adds a finger next to his cock, pulling and tugging at Credence’s hole until it’s puffy and swollen. The boy is sobbing in earnest now and Percival takes him in. His lips, nipples, cockhead, panties, hole, and the bite mark are bright red, shining like beacons on his body; displaying that he is Graves’ and belongs to no one else. Percival comes with a low moan, burying his head into his pet’s shoulder giving chaste kisses to the bits of skin he could reach.

“My boy, you unman me.” He whispers, and there’s a tenderness that makes Credence forget about the way he didn’t want it. He turns and meets the man’s eyes, opening his mouth slightly, asking for a kiss that Percival is all too happy to give. Their lips are languid as they move against each other, tongues intertwining. Percival pulls away and Credence gives him a soft smile. Graves reaches down and scoops his boy up bridal style and heads towards the bathroom, “Come on doll, let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by asks @credencecries on tumblr


End file.
